The Start of Us
by Z.justforfun.Z
Summary: We never did really have a beginning did we... But now this happened to us... What are we gonna do? Note: please tell me what you think.. should i continue it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of Us**

**Chapter 1**

**MISAKI**

NOT AGAIN!

That thought kept running inside my head the whole time as I ran to bathroom. I held onto the sink for dear life and vomited out the contents of my stomach. Panting, I rinse my mouth and took a shower and got ready for school.

Combing my hair, I stared at my own reflection from the mirror. I didn't know what was happening to me, vomiting in the morning for about a week straight. I considered going to the hospital for a check-up, actually I might just go after school later. Sighing I went to down to the kitchen where Uncle Shin was setting up breakfast. I plopped down to my seat and ate.

"Misaki, what time will you be coming to help out today?" he asked while keeping that goofy smile he usually have on.

"10 to 15 minutes later than the usual, I have some work to finish up," I said answering his question.

"Oh, well, university life must be tough huh?" he said smiling. I knew him too well to know that his smile was forceful. After all, he wasn't able to go to university because he had to take care of me. Getting through high school while raising me was already tough and while doing so, he even had to take care of the shop.

I felt indebted to him. "It's okay," I said, almost forgetting to answer him while I was lost at my own thoughts. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'll probably arrive much later; I was thinking of going for a check-up, I think I have the flu."

"Oh, okay then, better get that check, you've been looking pale nowadays," he sounded worried; I haven't gotten the flu for a really long time. Finishing up breakfast, I stood up and bid him goodbye before heading towards the door.

Just before opening it, I called out to Shin, "Please don't forget to feed the cat, since I've got to get to school already."

Stepping at the sidewalk, I looked over my shoulder and stared at Card Capital's sign before turning around and started to walk. Only after 5 minutes of walking when I suddenly stopped after hearing familiar voices.

"Hi Misaki," I turned and saw the smiling faces of Aichi and Emi dressed in Miyaji's Academy uniform. I was surprised seeing them walking together to school.

"Hi, why are both of you going to school together this early?" I asked.

"Well, you see, ever since the new school year, Aichi and I have been walking to school together, and then both our cardfight club will meet up and battle each other," the younger one of the two explained, excited.

I wouldn't know since I wasn't in Aichi's Cardfight Club anymore after graduating last year and we've all been really busy this year, so we don't get to talk much about our lives. Honestly, I miss the club and I'm sure they know that without me pointing it out.

"So that's why," I responded, "I was surprised to see Aichi this up early, but that explains it," looking at Aichi's face which had gone red from embarrassment.

"I know right, the magic of cardfight!" Emi exclaims while having a huge smile on her face. If Kamui was here, he would probably gone tomato red. Emi must be glad that she doesn't have to worry much about her older brother arriving to school late.

"Shall we go? The others must be waiting for us," Aichi said while looking at his younger sister. He looked back at me and continued speaking, "Let's all walk together, you will be passing Miyaji Academy on your way after all."

I resumed my walk to the university, this time the Sendou siblings walking with me. This brings me back to last year when I would sometimes walk with Emi and rarely run with Aichi when I run late. We talked about how the club is, our decks and if we should make any more adjustments to it.

After seeing them off, I walked by myself again, the atmosphere going back to silence. Upon reaching the university, I saw Toshiki Kai. He was the only friend I had here and what more taking the same course as well. My friend in high school, Akari had gone to a university nearer to her home. Miwa, one of our friends in our year went to another university as well.

I haven't talk to Kai for a while though, considering what happened between us. I avoided him as much as possible. Although, it seems he also avoided me seeing as he haven't speak to me yet after that incident.

By the time I realized I was staring at his back, it was too late. He had looked over his shoulder and noticed me. My face heated up and I quickly looked away in embarrassment. "Tokura, let's go," he suddenly called out. I looked at him and noticed he was only a few steps away and had a faint smile on his face. I silently walked towards him and stood by his side.

Together, we walked inside the building.

While we were walking in the hallways side by side, ladies, or more like fangirls with the way they were acting were greeting Kai while blushing profusely. As expected, he ignored them as if they weren't even there.

Now that I look more closely, Kai was handsome. His pale skin, brown hair naturally spiked to the left and his piercing green eyes which seems to peer into your soul. Since I first met him, he had always given off a cool aura. He was serious, silent and a confident person. He was one of the strongest cardfighter I know. Although he looks like a bad boy, since last year, when were 17, he had grown to be kinder and he also looks cute when he blushes.

Realizing what I just thought, I felt a blush crept up my cheeks. I shake my head to the left and right getting rid of the thoughts. "Are you okay?" Kai suddenly asked beside me.

"Yeah, no problem at all," I answered flustered hoping he didn't see me blushing. This was so not happening; him making me blush two times in a row was not something that would normally happen.

We continued our walk silently; we both weren't the type that would feel uncomfortable with the silence. It was actually comforting to know that were still friends even after the incident. But, since I woke up, I felt unsettled; something was going to happen…

I just didn't know if it was bad or good.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the positive reviews :) the university they're in is not the same as Kenji haha...**_

**The Start of Us**

**Chapter 2**

**MISAKI**

I was on the way to the hospital, when I heard Akari's voice, "Misaki, wait up!" I looked back and saw her running towards me. She was wearing casual clothes like me.

"I saw you walking when I got out of that shop," she said pointing at a convenience store, the one that we would sometimes go to when we were still classmates. Somehow, it feels nostalgic…

"Wow, you're growing out your again, your short hair suited you; but I think long suits you better," she continued. It was true that I was growing it again; I just tried having short for a change; but I decided I like long better.

"And you still kept the same hairstyle," I finally spoke as having not said anything since seeing her today.

"Yeah, I always kept it like this, and it'll feel somehow weird if I change it," she said. "Although sometimes, I would just leave it braided when I feel lazy putting it in a bun," she said, smiling sheepishly.

"Enough about our hair, although I would want to style yours," she had a mischievous look on her face. She always wanted to style my hair ever since she first talked to me, saying it looked really soft and glossy. Her words, not mine.

"It seems like even your personality hasn't change, you don't even look one bit happy seeing me," she was pouting by now, but I knew she was just teasing. Her expression kept on changing, unsurprisingly; yet I was amaze.

"It seems you also haven't change," I was finally smiling even if only for a little. She gave me back a genuine smile. She was still the same old Akari back in high school, and I couldn't help but feel relieved.

"Are you going to Card Capital?" she asked, last year, she would sometimes follow me there to hang out if she wasn't busy. "I'm free today," she said with a huge smile on her face. Well what do we have here; she was smiling way too much and looked hopeful. She wouldn't have happened to take an interest in one of the customers now, would she?

After all, she gets along pretty well with the others, especially Miwa, seeing as how they're personalities are identical. Then again, I was told by him before that Kai and I were alike as well. Funny how those two are best friends. It was basically the same for Akari and I having polar personalities; yet were friends.

"You go on ahead, I have to go drop by somewhere first," I answered her.

"Oh okay, well then see you later," she said walking off, waving. I looked at her retreating figure, until she skipped to a corner. She didn't question me on where I was about to go, though she probably knew something was up.

Akari was my closest friend among the girls in our class last year, not only among our class, but my age as well. My classmates thought I was self-absorbed and was in a gang. The latter came out as a rumour seeing as how I was dressed. I wasn't close to anyone and never approach them. I didn't think there was a need to. I was silent in nature and didn't have much to say to them. Being alone and the silence were comforting enough.

I gotten used to the fact that I was alone from a young age after what happened with my parents and the results that came with it. Even now, I can still hear their voices, mocking and taunting me. Since my parents left, I only considered Uncle Shin as my only relative left; the others were just strangers.

If only I had a sibling, maybe it wouldn't have been this painful, Uncle, not being the only relative I have left in this world. Someone who can share all this pain and agony with me; but wishing for that to happen would be selfish of me.

I would rather be alone and suffer all these than have someone else experience the same thing.

Sighing, I looked up. I finally arrived at the hospital. My anxiety just rose to a higher level.

It was now or never.

I walked inside the building, wishing I had someone with me. But no, I needed to do this alone. I walked to the counter. After coming this far, I couldn't go back now. I took a deep breath.


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER**

Hey, what do you guys think is the cause of Misaki going to the hospital? Any guesses or suggestions? :)

I'm new to this so it'll really help a lot =D

Just PM me if you want hehe


End file.
